spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim and Tyce break Travis out of Prison
Tyce and Tim break Travis out of Prison is the fifth episode of SBFW: The Series Characters *Killer DeadmemeStar *Mac Tonight *Travis *Alan *Tim *Travis's Cellmate *Prison Guards Transcript *'Killer DeadmemeStar: '''WHAAAAAT IIISS UUUPPP DRAMA NEWS NATION? I'M YOUR HOST KILLER DEADMEMESTAR! LEEEEEEET"S GEEEET ROOOOOIIIIGHT INTO THE DRAMA! Let's go to our reporter on the scene, Mr. Mac Tonight. *'Mac: Thanks, Meme. Recently political activist and 2020 Bikini Bottom Country Mayor candidate Travis Spineapple was arrested on obscenity charges for illegal distribution of the pornographic film Tyce+Travis: Naughty Boys in Bed. ''Notably, his co-star in the film, Alan "Tyce" P. Andrews was granted amnesty for reporting the distribution of the film to King Neptune. King Neptune had this to say in a press statement: *'King Neptune: 'Honestly, it was a tough decision, but Tyce seemed genuinely regretful of his actions for co-starring in that obscene film. I've pardoned him, but I have no control over the lower courts of Bikini Bottom. *'Mac: '''While being dragged away, Spineapple reportedly cursed at Mr. Andrews multiple times and begged to know why he had reported him. Alan responded in a tweet: *@realtyceandrews: "i don't regret reporting your work to neptune. rude as it might have been to report something that someone whom i considered a friend at the time truly cared about, I followed the rules of the see, and didn't try and break out of prison." *'Mac: '''Back to you, Memestar. *and Tim are shown watching television in a shared apartment. they both exclaim in joy that their foe has been defeated and throw a huge party. they both get busted by the police and have to spend the night in the drunk tank, and Alan has to pay a fine for underage drinking'' *''next day, Alan comes over to Tim who's watching television in their apartment'' *'Alan: '''I thought getting rid of Travis would solve all my problems, but without him life has become hopelessly boring. *'Tim: 'I agree, comrade. But Travis has been sent to prison, there isn't much we can do with him. *'Alan: 'We could bust him out of prison. *'Tim: 'Are you crazy? Bikini Bottom Prison is the roughest, toughest prison in the country. There is no way for us to get him out. Also, aren't you the strict rule-following tattletail, it seems really uncharacteristic of you to suggest doing something like this. *'Alan: 'It's not like I'm secretly gay for Travis or anything. *'Tim: 'What about Tyce+Travis? *'Alan: 'I WAS BEING PAID. Let's get back on track, I think I have an idea. *is in prison.'' *'Travis: '''I'll get all those damn fools when I get out! I'll finally get my revenge on Tyce, and Tim, and Jasbre, and everyone who supported William and Jasbre's demotion requests! I'll finally be able to get my sweet sweet revenge! *'Travis's Cellmate: 'Can you please stop? You've been ranting about those damn fools for hours. Don't you have anything else to talk about? *'Travis: 'I could read you some of my gay SpongeBob fanfiction. *'Travis's Cellmate: 'On second thought, keep talking about the fools. *and Tyce, disguised as prison guards are shown the prison loudspeaker.'' *'Guard: '''Now with this, you can play anything you want and be heard across the entire prison. What do you think we should play on it today. *'Tim: 'I have good idea for song to play. Allow me to show you. *plays [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6Wwr_KeBo0 Irene's New Hair]'' *'Guard: '''Eh, I'd choose something different. *'Alan: 'We need something more intense. *plays [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJhZ0GZLYqk Pamtri's clarinet cover of All Star by Smash Mouth]'' *'Guard: '''OH MY SWEET JESUS SANDAL MY EARS *the guards and prisoners are shown keeling over from listening to the amazing song. Alan and Tim run to Travis's prison cell, open the cell door and carry him out of the prison. they steal a prison bus and drive away from the prison with the police in hot pursuit.'' *'Tim: '''Well, that could have gone worse. *'Travis: ''from his clarinet-induced coma Tyce? Tim? What are you guys doing here? *'Alan: 'We busted you out of prison. We're gonna go through Rock Bottom, past Shell City and hide on the surface world. *'Travis: 'I have no idea why you damn fools busted me out and I'm pretty sure this is just a drug induced dream, but even then why bust me out when I was only going to be in prison for 3 months? *'Tim: 'Goddamnit, Tyce. *'Alan: 'Well, it's too late to worry about any of that now. *'Travis: 'Tim, can you just send me back to prison and blame the breakout on Tyce? *'Tim: 'Sure. *'Narrator: '''And so, Tyce was imprisoned along with Travis, Tim was sent back to Russia and everyone lived happily ever after. Category:SBFW: The Series Category:2017 Category:Arch Wizard Megumin Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts